Talk
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Hanya satu alasan kenapa sang Uchiha tak mau kembali. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan/for New Journey SasuSaku/RnR


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Talk*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Spesial fic untuk event New Journey SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Trank!

Trank!

Dua bilah kunai itu saling beradu di tengah-tengah padang terbuka akibat pertempuran besar. Dua anak manusia berbeda jenis it uterus bertarung saling melancarkan serangan ke pada lawan masing-masing. Peluh juga tak berhenti turun dari tubuh mereka namun tak ada yang berniat berhenti untuk beristirahat sedikitpun. Mereka tetap bertarung dengan gesit namun tak segesit 1 jam yang lalu.

Pertarungan normal bagi seorang shinobi biasa adalah tak lebih dari 1 jam namun itu berbeda jika dua shinobi yang tengah bertarung itu bukanlah shinobi biasa namun shinobi luar biasa yang memiliki kapastias cakra besar. Pertarungan mereka bahkan bisa berlangsung berhari-hari jika mereka mau. Akhirnya di penghujung serangan yang di lancarkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven yang dihindari oleh sosok satunya dengan rambut merah muda, pertarungan sengit itu berhenti.

Sraak!

Mereka saling mengambil jarak selama beberapa meter, nafas mereka saling tak beraturan bahkan tubuh dua shinobi kuat itu seperti tak mampu menahan beban tubuh mereka sendiri sehingga mereka berjongkok di atas tanah lapang hasil pertarungan mereka.

Sosok dengan rambut raven itu menyeringai meremehkan, sepasang manik merah miliknya berpendar-pendar dan tak butuh waktu lama manic itu berotasi dan menciptakan mangekyo yang segera menyemburkan jilatan api hitam. Api hitam itu melahap habis sosok lain dengan rambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah lawan dari sosok dengan rambut raven tersebut.

"Sudah selesai." Kata pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Ia menatap kosong sisa-sisa api hitam yang membakar habis objek sasarannya. Sasuke melangkah pelan menandakan bahwa energinya telah terkuras habis akibat melawan gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno mantan teman satu timnya dulu. Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari ia terlampau meremehkan Sakura yang tak diduganya ternyata sangat kuat itu. Bahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dapat lolos dari genjutsu sharingannya.

Sasuke mendengus miris menatap tanah yang menghitam sisa amaterasu, akhirnya gadis itu berakhir mati dalam lahapan api terkuat itu.

"SHANAAAROOO!"

Sasuke tercengang, ia mendongak ke atas dan terbelalak mendapati bayangan yang melesat di antara cahaya matahari. Sosok itu menerjang dari langit dengan cakra besar yang berpusat di satu titik.

BUM!

Suara ledakan itu terdengar keras diikuti dengan hancurnya permukaan tanah meninggalkan ceruk dalam dan bongkahan-bongkahan seperti telah terjadi gempa besar. Sasuke mendarat tajam di atas sebongkah tanah hancur. Sharingannya menajam pada sosok yang terengah-engah di tengah-tengah ceruk besar itu.

"Hebat juga kau…" Desis Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tak menyahut, iris klorofilnya menembus tajam pada manik onyx Sasuke.

"Bisa lolos dari api hitam amaterasu." Lanjut Sasuke. Ia menyiapkan kusanagi yang berada di sarungnya.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya menatap tajam Sasuke, "aku tidak akan kalah."

Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan seketika setelah Sasuke melesat bagai kilat menghilang tanpa suara. Sakura menajamkan semua indranya mensiapkan berbagai kemungkinan serangan dari berbagai arah. Manik klorofilnya bergerak-gerak waspada hingga Sakura menutup kelopak matanya berkonsentrasi dengan indra pendengengarannya yang menajam.

Syuut!

Tring!

Kusanagi dan kunai itu saling beradu.

Begitupula dengan sepasang onyx dan emerald yang beradu tajam.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu." Kata Sakura. Ia tetap bertahan dengan kunai yang menjadi tangkisannya menahan kusanagi. Sementara di hadapannya Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan.

Sharingan Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap berganti dengan sepasang onyx hitam yang mengebor dalam emerald Sakura. Sasuke berdecih merasakan cakranya menurun drastis.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan di sela-sela pertarungan mereka. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat berambisi untuk menghancurkan Konoha?"

Sasuke tetap diam diantara kusanaginya yang beradu dengan kunai Sakura. "Aku akan membalas apa yang Konoha lakukan padaku." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa lama.

Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya yang berhasil di hindari Sakura. Kemudian ia membentuk segel dan menghilang dalam sekejab. Sakura kembali melakukan kuda-kuda pertarungan dengan waspada. "Alasan konyol!" desis Sakura.

Syut!

Tap!

Kusanagi Sasuke menebas Sakura yang berhasil dihindari kembali dan memotong sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Bum!

"Kau… apakah hanya kegelapan yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela usahanya menangkis sabetan kusanagi yang di lancarkan Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi.

Sreek!

"Sejak awal aku sudah berada di kegelapan." Sahut Sasuke dengan manic tajam mengawasi pergerakan Sakura yang berada 4 meter di depannya. "Aku sudah menutup mata dan takkan mungkin melihat cahaya."

Sakura menghela nafas, "kau salah!" sementara itu Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bukan tak mungkin tapi kau sendirilah yang menutup mata dari cahaya itu!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "orang sepertimu. Tak mungkin mengerti yang kurasakan!" Sasuke melesat kembali melayangkan kusanaginya kepada Sakura. Sasuke bisa memperkirakan bahwa gadis itu pastilah akan menghindar seperti sebelumnya karena itu Sasuke sudah menyiapkan serangan lanjutan.

Tep!

Tes!

Tes!

Onyx itu melebar tatkala Sakura menahan kusanagi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat sepasang tangan itu terluka dan meneteskan banyak darah bahkan darah dari tangannya menciprati wajah Sakura sendiri. bibir Sakura yang sebelumnya terkantup bergerak, emerald-nya yang sebelumnya menajam berubah mengelap dan melembut.

"Kau salah… aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan… aku sangat mengerti… karena itu aku yakin kau masih bisa melihat cahaya walau hanya setitik."ujar Sakura. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu… walau kau jauh sekalipun."

Sasuke membeku, ia menutup onyx-nya kemudian mendengus pelan. "Walau kau bilang seperti itu…" Sasuke menarik kusanaginya dengan kasar membuat Sakura terbelalak dan mengadah menatapnya.

"… aku akan tetap menghancurkan Konoha."

Sasuke mengaktifkan chidori, petir biru itu berkilat-kilat di tangan Sasuke dan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. "Kata-katamu tak berguna…" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menatap datar Sakura dengan sharingan yang kembali aktif.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, amarah dan kesedihan yang bermuara di hatinya bercampur menjadi satu. "Kalau begitu… aku harus menghentikanmu!" kata Sakura. Ia memusatkan cakra di telapak tangannya menciptakan aura cakra besar yang menyelimuti seluruh titik di tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, ia melesat menerjang Sakura dengan chidori yang berkilat-kilat di tangan kirinya. Sakura juga tak tinggal diam, ia melesat menuju Sasuke dengan pukulan penuh cakra siap menghancurkannya.

BUAK!

CRASSS!

Pukulan Sakura menghantam Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terpental sejauh 12 meter sementara Sakura tergeletak kaku di atas tanah. Aliran listrik tampak menyelimuti tubuhnya menandakan bahwa chidori Sasuke berhasil mengenai Sakura. Kelopak beriris klorofil itu terpejam sesekali tubuh Sakura mengejang.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tubuh tegap itu melangkah susah payah diantara kerusakan akibat bumi yang terbelah. Sasuke menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Mangekyonya aktif dan bayangan rusuk raksasa berselimut cakra keunguan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti Sasuke lenyap. Pemuda beriris onyx itu menghampiri tubuh Sakura.

Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Sakura di bahu bidangnya kemudian ia berbalik dan lenyap di antara kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Fin…

Waa apaan tuh endingnyaaa?-guling-guling gaje-

Saya bingung~~~

Btw, saya harap reader bisa mengerti alurnya-jujur saya sendiri malah bingung sama alurnya-maklum author amatir-

Saya jarang buat canon jadi rada aneh gitu habis biasanya bikin yang AU sih. Sepertinya karakter SasuSaku OOC ya-garuk-garuk kepala- intinya ini scene pertarungan mereka waktu di perang dunia ninja ke-4. Saya ngarep SasuSaku ketemuan ato bertarung dulu sebelum Naruto sama Sasuke bertarung. (-,- ) paling enggak sedikit scene tentang perasaan Sasu ke Saku ato kalo bisa ada kissing scene SasuSaku. XD-ngarep tingkat tinggi-

Aa saya bacot ga penting.

RnR aja deh. And happy 'New Journey SasuSaku' event. XD


End file.
